Social Inadequacies
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: sequel to "Just Another Saturday Night". a month after courting each other in J's Bar, Kevin and David live together in an apartment. David is shy and has difficulty professing his feelings to the bold Kevin. KevinxDavid & DavidxKevin.


David flipped through the channels on the tv, absent-mindedly eating popcorn.

he was bored, it was the weekend, and he was unsure of how to spend it.

most people would cry in joy and run outside, gathering their friends for

a night on the town.

but David was not like other people, he did not know how to enjoy life.

he looked at the clock, Kevin would be home any minute.

ever since that one night at J's Bar, the two had somehow become a couple and

had decided to move into an apartment together. 'how did that happen?'

although, he didn't care. David loved Kevin, but he was always too shy to

fully admit it.

it kind of made him feel a little sad, he would see other couples together

and they would profess their love for each other every ten minutes.

David had felt that he was robbing Kevin of all his love, and didn't give

any in return.

they hadn't made love in a month, not since that fateful, passionate night.

they didn't even share the same bed together, it was as if they were roommates

and nothing else.

'why...why is it so hard to let him know how I feel?'

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"hey David, I'm home!" Kevin cheered as he closed the door and threw his

keys and jacket onto the counter.

he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and jumped over the couch and sat down.

Kevin laid back and sipped at the can "missed me?" he winked.

David smirked in response, he ruffled Kevin's hair. David put the bowl

of popcorn between them so they could share.

Kevin looked at David thoughtfully, the said man had found a movie on the tv

and had his eyes fixed on it. he loved the man, he didn't care if David said

so few words or nothing at all. for some strange reason, he was always

attracted to shy and quiet people.

he felt the need to love and protect them, always...

sure, it was a little lonely that he didn't get to hear those three beautiful

words fall from his lover's lips. but he knew that David still loved him.

Kevin dropped his head onto David's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"hey, you wanna...go to bed early?" he purred as he circled his finger on

his lover's chest. David blushed and almost choked on a kernel.

"I...uh...I don't know, Kev. couldn't we wait until sunday?" David rubbed the

back of his head. Kevin's smile faltered, he picked up his head and smiled

again. "heh, hey no worries!"

'damn...' Kevin was disappointed, but it wasn't new to him. he was almost

used to it by now. but he still wished he knew how he could give David some

courage and bounce into bed together.

'oh, Kevin...' David wanted to take his wrench and beat himself over the head.

it wasn't right, it wasn't fair to sweet Kevin! he wasn't blind, David could

see the look in Kevin's eyes, it killed him every time.

but it still didn't make it any easier to open up to him. he even wanted to

make love to Kevin, he wanted to say 'I love you' to him, all those things

he would cut off his own hand just to get the confidence to say!

David was not ashamed of himself or his preference in men, he just didn't

know what to say. he was not in denial, he remembered that saturday night at

J's Bar with Kevin, and he loved it.

David bowed his head in guilt, not knowing what to do or say.

Kevin took notice of this, and he quickly gave David a peck on the cheek.

David blushed and smiled, he seemed to feel better.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kevin remembered that saturday night, he cherished it. since it had been so long

since the two men had made love, he had to settle for pleasuring himself

whenever he remembered the details on that night. if he didn't, he might go

crazy! he didn't even want to think about what could happen if he got out of

control in a sex-less stupor.

'what was it that gave David the courage to do what he did that night...?'

Kevin tried to remember. they were playing darts, drinking wine.

they were talking, he had been pestering David all that time, he remembered that.

was it the alcohol? was it Kevin's behavior when he was drunk that turned

David on...?

Kevin perked up at the thought 'hey...'. suddenly, he got up from the couch

and ran to the fridge, earning a quirked eyebrow from David.

'what do we have?'

canned beer, bottled beer...

Kevin took the two six pack boxes and a bottle opener and crept back to the couch, hiding

the boxes on his side of the couch. if he could get David drunk again, just maybe it could

happen again. but it wouldn't work if David knew what Kevin was up to, he never liked

to drink too much if he could help it.

to start, Kevin put two bottles of beer on the coffee table in front of them.

he cracked the caps off and handed one to David. "here, it's friday let's

enjoy it!" Kevin grinned his boyish grin, irresistible to David.

David chuckled, taking the bottle. "what are you up to Kev?" he smirked.

'how could he have figured it out so fast? nah..'

"nothing, David. why?" Kevin answered innocently. "you're...acting weird."

Kevin gave him a funny look, sipping from the beer. David shrugged.

"never mind, it's nothing." David waved his hand and sipped at the bottle.

about a half hour later...

David was starting to get a little buzz going, and he didn't even notice it.

Kevin had to be sneaky if he was going to do this right, he had been giving

beer after beer to David. when David had finished a bottle he'd set it on the

table and put his hand under his chin, watching the tv show.

when Kevin was sure that David was sucked in, he would sneak the empty bottle

and replace it with a full one, the cap already off.

Kevin knew that David would turn down anymore fresh bottles, if he was offered.

but since he was sneaking them, David always thought it was the same one.

it was a bit of a dirty trick, but it was kind of funny though...

'especially if it gets me laid.' Kevin mused.

David picked up the new bottle of beer, gulping it down. he looked at it,

holding the bottle in the light to see the water line in the glass.

"weird, are these bottles endless or what? I could've sworn I emptied this

already." Kevin chugged his beer with a shrug.

when David glanced back at the tv, Kevin looked over at the bottles on his

side of the couch. 'let's see...'

he had grabbed two boxes of beer, six in each. Kevin had only drank three

bottles of beer, it didn't phase him in the least.

so, David had actually drank seven bottles!

Kevin shot a look at David, intently watching him drink his eighth bottle.

David was looking a little out of it, he was blushing a light pink.

his hand swayed as he brought it to his lips for another sip.

"K-Kev..." David mumbled, the empty beer bottle clinking to the floor.

he laid back on the couch, closing his eyes and feeling his head.

'ah ha...you're mine now!' Kevin grinned from ear to ear.

Kevin lifted David's head, kissing him. "what's...happening-?" David's eyes

lulled around, sleepy. "I gave you a little...courage juice." Kevin smirked as

he grabbed the front of David's pants and began to fondle him.

David gasped and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, speechless.

"Kevin-!" Kevin delved his tongue into his lover's mouth, silencing him.

Kevin wrapped David's arm around his neck and hoisted him onto his feet.

he helped David into his bedroom, he threw him onto the bed.

David was sprawled, unable to move much due to the room swirling.

Kevin threw all his own clothes onto the floor, jumping onto the helpless

plumber, naked. once the cop straddled the older man, he began to pull off

David's green hoodie. David was stunned yet turned on by the sight of the

naked brunette, he could just lick him. Kevin had finally pulled off the rest

of the plumber's clothes and tossed them aside onto the floor.

Kevin kissed the man below him, sucking on his lips. David wrapped his arms

around his lover, feeling the muscled curves on his body.

"Kevin.." David began, loving the sound as he said the man's name.

Kevin took David's member into his hand and began to stroke it.

David threw his head back and moaned, he began to pant and moan in sync with

Kevin's moving fingers. "shh..don't talk." Kevin whispered, kissing David's

chest. David's head lulled to the side, obeying the command.

Kevin quickly reached into the side cabinet drawer beside the bed and took out

a bottle of lube. 'too bad I didn't have this last time...' he recalled.

be began to coat his hot cock in the clear gel and shivered as he was doing so,

he was very sensitive now. he had to be careful.

"I'm gonna tear into you." he smirked, grabbing David's hips.

at first, Kevin teased David's entrance. but then he pushed himself fully in,

a little too rough. David grunted and hissed, he had never been taken by someone

before, and he wasn't prepared for it. Kevin felt bliss pushing into his lover,

but cringed when he heard that he had hurt his man.

"sorry about that, love. I'll take it easy from here on out." Kevin brushed

his fingers on David's cheek, earning a kiss on the fingertips.

Kevin smiled with relief. he slowly thrusted in and out of David's opening,

being gentle to start. David began to moan, intertwining their fingers together.

Kevin grabbed David's member and pumped it, adding to David's euphoria.

"Kevin, harder!" David grunted, squeezing his hand. Kevin looked at his lover

with concern, he didn't want to hurt him again. David gave him a wink to reassure

him. Kevin smiled and rammed himself in harder, nipping at David's neck.

David roared in pleasure, he had a spasm and began to thrust up into Kevin.

Kevin went over the edge and cried out as he thrusted into his lover as it

was coming to a close. the two men were ramming into each other, spilling

onto each other with a soft cry.

Kevin pulled out and collapsed onto his stomach beside David. David was still

panting, trying to catch his breath. David licked his lips and looked over at

his lover. "Kev?" Kevin was dead asleep, making David chuckle.

David rolled Kevin onto his side, so he was more comfortable. he then pulled up

the sheets and covered them both. he sighed and fell asleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

the next morning...

David woke up with a groan, he had a headache. he cursed as he sat up in bed,

holding his head and glancing at his sleeping lover.

he remembered everything, but it didn't make sense why he had gotten drunk

on just one beer...

as if on cue, Kevin woke up and yawned. "hey there." he smiled.

David cracked a half smile, still in pain.

'what the hell..?'

"Kev, what did you do to me?" he crossed his arms, accusing him.

Kevin's eyes snapped open, fully awake. "uuh..well. you had a beer."

"and? what else? I don't get drunk off of one beer, Kev."

Kevin slowly sat up, moving the bed covers and stood up.

"I gave you eight beers!" and he ran out of the room, getting himself

a head start from the hung over man.

"KEVIN!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

one week later...

"David, I'm home!" Kevin called as he walked in, placing grocery bags onto

the counter and looking around for his lover.

"David? you here?" he began to wander around the apartment, no sign of him.

suddenly, someone jumped behind Kevin and grabbed his arms, pinning them

behind his back. before Kevin could snap into action and throttle the intruder,

a wet cloth clamped over his face. he began to panic and thrashed around,

trying to throw the person off balance. but it was futile, this person was taller

than him and stronger. his cries for help were muffled by the rag.

'damn...no..' he blacked out.

Kevin went limp in David's arms, he removed the rag and tossed it aside.

David hoisted his lover into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kevin woke up with a groan, he tried to roll onto his side but he couldn't.

he realized that he was on the bed on his stomach, his hands and feet tied

to the bedposts, a ball gag in his mouth.

he freaked.

he tried to pull on his restraints, hoping the posts would break.

a hand ran on his bare ass, squeezing it. Kevin gasped and turned his head around.

'David!'

David smirked, staring back at his lover. "I'll teach you not to get me drunk."

'aw, come on! we were both suffering in the last month. you should be thanking me!'

David was already in the nude, covering his member in lube. Kevin was not sure

if this was a good or a bad thing. it should feel good, right?

without any foreplay, teasing, or word of warning, David had pushed himself

all into his lover. Kevin nearly screamed at the sudden intrusion.

David grabbed onto Kevin's hips and began to thrust into him.

'this isn't like you! where's my David?' Kevin thought desperately.

soon the pain was gone and was replaced with pleasure, much to Kevin's relief.

David grabbed Kevin's member and pumped it fast and roughly.

Kevin didn't mind too much, it was a new experience and he was having sex, after all...

Kevin grunted, trying to push himself back onto David. but it was difficult

since he was restrained. he was feeling a little frustrated and wanted to be

untied, he hated not seeing his lover face to face or touching him!

Kevin cried out his frustrations to his lover, hoping he'd get the message.

David spanked one of Kevin's cheeks, squeezing it after it turned red.

Kevin clung to the sheets, not sure how to feel. he felt good...but he also

felt distressed and trapped. he whined, dropping his head onto a pillow.

'David, stop..!'

David felt bad for Kevin, having felt that Kevin learned his lesson, he

untied the straps. Kevin spun around onto his back, about to remove the gag.

"no, leave it on. you look sexy..." David purred, caressing Kevin's cheek.

Kevin blushed, he stayed lying down and obeyed. he was finally comfortable

in the position and the straps were gone. he could live with it.

David began thrusting again, smiling down at his lover. Kevin arched his back

and moaned, happy once more.

David cried his lover's name and slammed into Kevin as the waves started to hit

him, he only hoped that Kevin wasn't hurt by any of it.

Kevin thrusted up into David's hand, enjoying himself.

David held himself up and shivered. he gently removed the ball from Kevin's

mouth, earning a gasp of air. "are you ok?" David's eyes widened.

"fine...just..a bit claustrophobic. the straps I mean." he breathed.

"I'm sorry, Kev." David felt guilty, he had taken revenge on the young cop

and practiced his darker fantasies on him without talking it over first.

"don't worry about it. hey, at least you got me to bed without getting

drunk this time, right?" he grinned.

David chuckled. "you're still perky as ever, one of the things I love about

you the most." Kevin stared up at him. 'love...? did he say love?'

Kevin teared up, David pulled the younger man to his chest and held tight.

"I love you too, David." Kevin sniffed. David rustled Kevin's hair, kissing

his forehead. "I'll get used to saying it more often, with practice."

David assured the both of them, mainly himself.

"so...next time, can we play good cop bad cop?" Kevin grinned.

"..."

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

well this is the sequel to "Just Another Saturday Night", I hope you enjoyed it!

I'm not sure what story I'm going to post next, "The Fantasy" series isn't done yet.

Oh, I could post up "One Night At The RPD" (ChrisxLeonxKevin)!

I'll post that up next time, excited?

It seems to be easier for me to write DavidxKevin pairings, so now it's getting harder and

harder for me to get the inspiration to write other stories.

If there are any particular pairings you'd like to see, feel free to tell me!

Lin


End file.
